1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to molded plastic hangers which are commonly used to ship and display lightweight clothing, such as undergarments, e.g., underwear, bathing suits, brasiers, etc. Garment hangers of this type typically include an elongated hanger body, a hook, and at least one clip located at each end of the elongated body. This invention relates more particularly to a clip structure used to hold one or more garments to the hanger body.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There have been many different types of plastic garment hangers used to hold lightweight garments. U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,430 to Gouldson discloses a plastic garment hanger which has an elongated body, an integrally formed hook, and two opposing integrally formed clip assemblies located at each end of the body. Each clip assembly includes a horizontal lower clip, a horizontal upper clip and a vertical end clip. The horizontal lower and upper clips have a similar structure including an outwardly secured arm that extends inwardly towards the hook of the hanger, at a slight angle which directs the arm towards the body of the hanger. Each arm then reverses upon itself forming a contact portion which extends towards the respective end of the hanger body and also generally parallel and very close to an edge of the body (either the upper edge or a lower edge, depending on the horizontal clip). The contact portion and the arm portion of each horizontal clip creates a resilient spring bias which effectively pushes the contact portion evenly towards the respective edge of the hanger body. A portion of the clothing may be inserted between the contact portion and the edge of the hanger body against the spring bias of the contact portion so that the clothing becomes pinched or clamped to the hanger body.
The clip assembly of the hanger of U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,430 also includes a vertical clip that includes an outwardly and downwardly directed spring arm which defines a receiving slot between each respective end of the hanger body. The spring arm reverses upon itself to define an upwardly and inwardly directed contact portion which is located within the receiving slot. Each contact portion is spring biased generally against each respective end of each respective end of the hanger""s body so that any clothing that is inserted into either respective receiving slot will become pinched or otherwise clamping into the receiving slot by the spring bias of the contact portion forcing the clothing against the respective end of the hanger""s body. The inner side of the receiving slot (that side which opposes the contact portion of the spring arm) of the hanger of U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,430 is rigid and provides an anchor surface against which the contact portion of the spring arm can push any clothing that is inserted into the receiving slot.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,892,237 to Duester et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,062,556 of Willputz; U.S. Pat. No. 5,065,916 to Fildan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,411,189 to Gouldson; U.S. Pat. No. 5,573,151 to Fildan; U.S. Pat. No. 5,516,013 to Gouldson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,509,587 to Gouldson et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 5,778,575 to Deupree et al. all disclose similar plastic garment hangers that have similar clip structure to the clip assembly used in above-described U.S. Pat. No. 6,196,430 to Gouldson. More particularly, each of patents disclose a garment hanger for holding lightweight clothing and which includes at least one vertical clip. Each of these vertical clips includes outwardly and downwardly directed spring arms that provide a spring bias (either directly or with the aid of an integrally formed upwardly and inwardly directed contact portion) and a clamping action across a clothing receiving slot. In each case of the above-listed prior art patents, the opposing (innerxe2x80x94closest to the hook portion of the hanger) side of the receiving slot of each garment hanger provides a rigid anchor surface against which the clothing may be pressed against (by the biased spring arm). The opposing (inner) side of the receiving slot of these prior art hangers are not flexible, but are rigid in structure.
A garment hanger is provided and includes an elongated body, an integrally formed, centrally located hook member, and clip assemblies located at each opposing end of the body. Each clip assembly includes a horizontal lower clip, a horizontal upper clip and a vertical end clip. The horizontal lower and upper clips have a similar structure to each other, including an outwardly secured arm that extends inwardly towards the hook member of the hanger at a slight angle which directs the arm towards the body of the hanger. Each arm then reverses upon itself forming a contact portion which extends towards the respective end of the hanger body and also generally parallel and very close to an edge of the body (either the upper edge or a lower edge, depending on the horizontal clip). The contact portion and the arm portion of each horizontal clip creates a resilient spring bias which effectively pushes the contact portion evenly towards the respective edge of the hanger body. A portion of the clothing may be inserted between the contact portion and the edge of the hanger body against the spring bias of the contact portion so that the clothing becomes pinched or clamped to the hanger body.
The clip assembly at each end of the present hanger further includes a vertical clip. Each vertical clip includes a reinforced, somewhat rigid downwardly directed anchor arm which is spaced a predetermined distance from an inner surface of the end of the hanger and defines a receiving slot therebetween, into which clothing may be selectively inserted. The inner surface of the receiving slot includes an integrally formed upwardly and outwardly directly spring arm which is spring biased against an inside contact surface of the rigid anchor arm. It is the resiliency of this spring arm that creates a clamping action within the receiving slot which is used to force any inserted clothing snugly against the anchor arm, thereby holding the clothing in place within the receiving slot.